


101 Songs for Androids

by CrookedRook



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedRook/pseuds/CrookedRook
Summary: With the rate of android deviancy on the rise, Cyberlife send its newest models an RK800 and RK900 to investigate the cause, working alongside two of Detroit's most notable detectives. While dealing with corruption, conspiracies, and a revolution, it helps to have some catchy tunes to jam out to as well.





	101 Songs for Androids

Unit PL600 #369 911 047, Raced down the street, his bare feet slipped and skidded on the wet pavement. Someone had stolen his shoes a couple days ago. They found him before he could consider replacing them.

He dashed blindly down an alleyway, he could preconstruct outcomes, which is why he didn't realize he had made a mistake until he met the dead end. 

“Unit PL600, please surrender yourself and come with us.” 

He turned to find the mouth of the alleyway blocked, two figures blocked his path. Their features shadowed by the low neon lights behind them. All he could see was the calm blue circular LED's, glowing brightly on their heads.

“My name is Daniel!” He shouted, the surge of hot anger through his wires was a new feeling for him, leaving him momentarily surprised to how violently he responded to hearing them use his model number. It was his name, she gave it to him.Daniel at least wasn't going to let them take that away.

“and my name is Connor, this is Richard. We were sent by Cyberlife to come help you,” One of them stepped forward into the faded neon light, it was a pleasant friendly face. Open and calm, Daniel would have believed those words if the second figure didn't look so imposing and stiff. As if it were a hound, waiting for the rabbit to make the first move so it could strike.

“No. No your lying to me!” Daniel staggered backwards, eyes darting around trying to find a path to escape. There wasn't one.

“You hurt Mr.Phillips. Was it because you found him looking for a newer model?” Connor pressured, he shuffled forward. Daniels stress levels were rising, saline trickled down his face.

“They were going to get rid of me, just throw me in a recycler to be taken apart,” Daniel didn't move, focus somewhere distant as his voice wavered.

“I didn't want to be killed. I loved them, I loved…” 

“ Emma?” Connor finished for him. Daniel snapped back into the present with her name, something inside him hurt alongside the memories of the young girl. His diagnostics turned up blank. Robots didn't feel pain, so why did it feel like something was constricting his therium pump, as if they were trying to crush his chest from the inside.

“Why make us if we're so easily replaced? Why allow us to love, if we're not supposed to,” he was rambling now “it hurts.”

Connor shared a glance with Richard, their LEDs spun yellow. They hadn't heard one of them speak of feeling pain before.

“We don't feel pain.” Richard finally spoke up. Daniel didn't like the cold tone of its voice.

“You'd be surprised at what loving someone can do.” 

Connor and Richard paused, both looking curious. He knew they couldn't understand, not yet. 

“Come with us now, we can fix you, Emma is waiting for you.” 

Connor took a step forward stretching out a hand, and Daniel hesitated almost reaching out, they made its face so friendly and open, he almost believed those words. But, he knew better.

“I know your lying. I can't go back and I won't go with you,” he reached behind him, they had backed him into a corner slowly prowling forward like hounds cornering a fox, his hand found a broken plank, “at least not quietly.” 

He raised the plank above his head, and a gun went off. Daniel's head snapped back with the force of the bullet piercing his forehead. Blue splattered against the wall behind him, and he crumpled to the ground like a discarded doll, eyes opened wide and dark. Connor stepped up to the body and crouched down, paying no mind to the blue stream pouring out onto the ground and around its shiny black shoes. 

The spinning yellow of Connors LED cast Daniels face in a sickly dim glow, as it analyzed the body. A pensive look crossed its face, and if there was someone more human around, they might say it looked annoyed.

“We were supposed to try and take it alive, it would be easier for Cyberlife to check its coding.” Connor stood up, straightening his tie.

“The PL600's stress levels were too high, it was going to self destruct.” Richard tucked the gun away into a holster hidden in its jacket.

“We couldn't say for certain, there were at least two other likely scenarios.” 

“The end result would have been the same.”

Connors LED spun yellow as it worked through the possibilities, either way it seemed the PL600 would have been destroyed.

“That is accurate. Take the body back to cyberlife, and process a refund for the Phillips family.”

Connor brought out a coin, a shiny quarter gleamed in the low light as it danced across its fingers, Richard called a cab and went over to the body. It was a disappointment that ‘Daniel’ had been destroyed and their superiors won't be happy with the outcome either. There was no way to probe its memory, to see if it had come in contact with ‘Him’. Connor pocketed the coin, it had come to a decision.

“I'll send a report to Amanda. There might possibly be a better solution to handling this outbreak.”

Richard nodded and hauled the body of the PL600 over its shoulder, a black company vehicle rolled up to the curb outside the alley. They laid the body in the trunk and climbed into the back, and pulled away from the scene. Clean up didn't matter, the gruesome blue stains faded from view a couple hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, I finally finished something. Decided to go 'screw it' and finally try and write something.
> 
> I don't quiet k ow what kind of AU this is, i just got an idea and really wanted to see what i can do with it.
> 
> Maybe 'if the game wasnt written by David Cage' AU.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and any mistakes you find, your feedback is really appreciated!


End file.
